


Where Are You?

by herstorystartedhere



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herstorystartedhere/pseuds/herstorystartedhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is starting to seriously unravel without Fitz...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Posting up some of my older work now that I am on AO3 that was from a prompt by thecharmingseal on Tumblr; I hope you enjoy (and I may or may not have been watching Nim's Island before I wrote this). Happy scrolling!

BEEEEP.

“Fitz, it’s me. Why aren’t you answering? I just… ok. I just wanted to know how the it was going—on the mission, not just… ugh. I miss you, ok? The whole point of having coms on a mission is to e able to communicate with me, right? Please figure out a way to answer me. You’re a bloody engineer! Get back to me any time of day PLEASE.

 

BEEEEP.

“Fitz, why haven’t you answered? Can you even hear me? I’m going to optimistically assume that you can hear me. Oh, god, Fitz where are you? Skye has been trying to track your com, and she said that its moving, so I assume you are moving. Did the microphone break? I hope you are doing okay out there… I miss you.  I’ll see you in a few days, hopefully. We’ll find you, we’ll come and get you. I… I want you to get back to the Bus soon.

 

BEEEEP.

You’re still moving, so I think you can still hear me? Please start walking in a zig-zag pattern if you can hear me. A nice big one. Everyone is trying to figure out what’s going on. Even May is more tense than usual. My work has become absolute rubbish without you.  Why haven’t you fixed your damn microphone? It really should not be that hard for you. Couldn’t a monkey do it? Have you seen any monkeys around you in the forest? Please try to find a way to get to me. And I’ll be looking for that zigzag. Make it obvious for me, ok? I miss you.

 

BEEEEP.

I saw a zigzag. You can hear me! I haven’t heard your voice in seven days now… that must be a record for us. I’ve sort of been wearing your jumpers now—hope you don’t mind.  _Doctor Who_  isn’t as good without you, and I really am not sure whether I like where Moffat is going with this. The science is getting all wrong! Skye has been watching the episodes with me so I have someone to complain to, but I don’t think she gets it. Capaldi really played up the Scottish accent, you should be proud. Of your culture, that is. Whatever. Your mum sent a box of goodies while you were gone too. They will be waiting on your bunk when you get back in tomorrow. It’s still tomorrow, right? I can’t wait for you to be home.

 

BEEEEP.

You were supposed to come home yesterday. Where are you?!?! Coulson didn’t want to track you from the Bus in case you were doing some delicate work. We’ll come get you if you signal though, ok? Please get ahold of us. I want to hear your voice. It’s—it‘s been ten  days now.

 

BEEEEP.

I miss you. Talk to us.

 

BEEEP.

What happened to you? Skye said that your tracker has stopped moving. Are you hurt? Sick? Please tell me you’re okay. Tell me something!! Remember when we used to have those clickers in the labs at the Academy? Everyone never really noticed them, but we could send Morse code messages across the lab so we could exchange ideas. That was a brilliant idea of yours. Professor Holland never really found out, did she? I wish we had those clickers now…

 

BEEEEP.

Do you remember  _Nim’s Island_? I dragged you to that movie even though we were 21 just because. You ate an entire extra-large tub of popcorn and all of the candy that we brought. To this day I don’t know how you managed it. You drank two Sprites too… I feel like Nim now, Fitz. I want you to come home. You’re off doing science and I can’t talk to you and you said THURSDAY, you’d be home THURSDAY and you’re NOT. You stick to your word, which would mean that you would’ve contacted me by now. You said Thursday, Fitz… I—I can’t—I can’t do this all alone. I barely sleep anymore. Your tracker still hasn’t moved at all. Get your arse back to the Bus, Fitz… I can’t do this anymore.

 

BEEEEP.

Leopold Fitz, you better get home soon. I need you.

 

BEEEEP.

You told me you were going to be next to me the whole damn time! I thought I trusted you! It’s been SEVENTEEN days of silence! Where are you?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I care about you too much to be living without you. I haven’t even been to the lab all week. I already lost Caroline, Fitz, I can’t lose someone else. DO you even remember her? The first time you stayed at our house for the holidays she was probably around ten or eleven. Then the next year, her whole body was ridden with cancer and she was gone. I couldn’t save her. I still can’t bring her back. Don’t make me lose you too. Your too precious a life for that.

 

BEEEEP.

Skye has been bringing tea and sandwiches to my room for two days now. May was about to say  _the hell with it_  and come to your location. Or rather, your tracker’s. I don’t care if you compromise the mission. No 0-8-4 is worth your life. You said Thursday. I can’t… [dissolves into tears.]

 

BEEEEP.

I haven’t heard any of your bad jokes for twenty days. I’m tired. I’m just so tired. You could be lost in the jungle, or being held captive, or…

 

BEEEEP.

Coulson is sending a team to look for your… you. If you aren’t in my bunk by 10:11 tonight, I’m done. You remember 10:11 right? That was the time we always said was magical. It was nothing but a placebo, but most of our best discoveries were found then. That is your cufoff. I’ll just stop talking. If someone stole this com, they are probably getting pretty tired of me. The battery should be wearing out soon anyways. Until next time, I—I just—I love——————[battery dead].

 

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I know, I know, I KNOW. The com is dead. The bloody com is dead. Its 10:10 now, and this is the moment I hope for a miracle in. I don’t know what will happen next. I might quit SHIELD and join a cancer research plant. I might run away and join some indigenous tribe in hope of finding you. I won’t ever be the… [shuffling, then a scream] WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, FITZ?

 

 

 

* * *

 

                Fitz walks into the small, untidy bunk. Jemma stiffens, and then runs at him, burying herself into his damp jacket. “Shhh, it’s okay, Jemma, It’s okay. Shhhh,” he soothes, brushing her hair down. She looks up at him through her tears.

                “I really thought you were gone. I really did!” She pulls his face to hers so she can kiss him. Fitz complies, and they stay that way for a good long while. Finally, she pulls away for air. “Could you really hear me?” He nods. Jemma gasps and puts her fingers to her lips, and then she slaps his face. “Why the BLOODY HELL didn’t I hear from you?”

                “I was lost in a jungle. My tracker got ripped clean off of my trousers when I ran into a tree. The 0-8-4 was completely isolated except for a bunch of damn rats. I sat in my shelter every night and listened to you. The com had a backscatter, so I could just play your voice over and over. I would never leave you, Jemma. I—I love you.” She kisses him again, this time even deeper than the last. He slides his jacket off.

                “I love you too, Fitz. I love you so much.” They crawl into bed and fall asleep, her ear listening to his heartbeat.


End file.
